characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan
Nathan, otherwise referred to by his designated codename of Project-X907,' '''is a cyborg... ''(....) Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess *'Immensely Physically Powerful, made of some sorta special metal maybe mixed with alloy from the island clouds for maneuvariblity or some shit.' *Super sensors and shit *Super dee duper dee smart. Modifications Storm Manipulation via Weather Balls: Rather the ability to materialize and to some extent command weather phenomenon that he has catalogued or raised within his Weather Ball garden. *Tornado Manipulation *Thunderstorm Manipulation *Blizzard Creation *Sandstorm Creation *Firestorm Creation **Flashover/Ocean of Flames, ignite everything in a room at once through the creation of a firestorm from his body empowered with Heat Dials IDM *'Jet Dials: '''Allow him to fire powerful air cannons and use jet thrusters to achieve flight and enhance his physical combat. Has demonstrated ingenuity with these dials to create suction enabling him to cling to things and walk up vertical walls and strange surfaces. *'Breath Dials: Alternatively he can store up air and other gaseous substances within his dials. Cause explosions of raw fire when combined with Heat Dials. *'Thunder Dials: '''Allow him to resist electrical attacks, assimilate them to temporarily supercharge himself and fire blasts of thunder at his opponents like some form of Greek God. Through Weather Balls he can dramatically empower these Dials through the ability to create thunderstorms and clouds. Is more effective against Fishmen. *'Water Dials: 'Enable him to resist the effects of Fishman Karate and normal water granted that they touch a specific part of his body from which the Dials can be manifested. *'Lamp Dials: 'Allow him to illuminate the area and create lightshows. *'Eisen Dials: 'Stores iron, enables him to secrete iron clouds which can then take a variety of forms and can be used as a temporary albeit inferior method of regenerating damaged parts of his body. *'Impact Dials: 'Dramatically augemented superhuman strength, mimic Soru and Geppo. *'Reject Dials: Hasshoken shockwaves. *'Vision Dials: '''Enables him to project and record imagery, in a sense he uses it for holographic projections and for recording and surveillaince both external and internal. *'Flash Dials:' *'Heat Dials: Superheated metal, cook things. *'''Cloud Sea Clouds: *'Tone Dial Music:' Devil Fruit Nathan has consumed the Shiro Shiro no Mi, 'a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a living fortress; making him a Castle Human. *'Laboratory and Self-Modification: 'Utillizes the internal personal dimension/fortress granted by the Devil Fruit as an extensive, incredibly fortified laboratory/factory to enable him to be constantly working on new technology regardless of whatever he might actively be doing outside of his fortress so that it can be deployed and used to instantaneously modify himself at any given point in time. *'Automated Castle: 'Holds many robots within his own body enabling to seemingly to autonomously utilize any one of the various armaments or implements in his extensive arsenal that he may desire to utilize at any given moment. *'Limitless Ammunition and Equipment: 'Holds stores of Dials within his body in able to seemingly allowing him to demonstrate supernatural abilities akin to wielding entirely different Devil Fruits and has weaponry fortified with Dials and Weather Balls to cause great mayhem to whatever comes into contact with his body or weaponry. Can hold a virtually limitless supply of weaponry and armaments, allowing him to utilize his abilities almost indefinitely. Due to his Weather Balls and his vast internal world he can hold a tremendously powerful storm within him called Jupiter which he can release parts of onto the world at any given time. *'Fortress Shifting: 'Can transform into an actual fortress should he desire and transform parts of his body into parts of a fortress such as turning his legs into tank threads. Can additionally directly modify his fortress in his example, which then increases the versatility of what he can morph his body into as he has demonstrated the ability to manifest: spikes all over his body, a jet pack-like propulsion system, multiple arms using the arms of his robotic helpers, cloaking capabilities. *'Militia Summoning/Weaponry Deployment: 'Can also rapidly mobilize internal robot forces outwards to attack his foes, or have weaponry emerge from his body enough to expand to full size in order to deal massive damage while moving around freely. *'Impregnable Defenses: 'Due to inherently being a cyborg the Castle Devil Fruit's ability to grant tremendous durability further reinforced his metallic shell, rendering it incredibly dense and hard to scratch. *'Laser Beams: 'Pacifista-type technology enabling him to like; fire bolts of light similar to the Pika Pika no Mi and also equip himself with cannons capable of doing so. *'Prisoner Storage: '''Trap prisoners inside and can store his allies inside him for an ambush. When combined with his body morphing capabilities has demonstrated the ability to quite literally become a transport system from him and his allies. *"Regenerative" Prowess: 'Can store vast reserves of metal to mimic regenerative powers as a cyborg; reconstruct damaged body parts on the fly or at his slightest whim. *'Incredible Processing Capabilities/Supercomputer Intellect: 'Stores like, several supercomputers worth of processing power within him to further augment his intellectual capabilities and cyborg sensory prowess. *'Dramatically More Space than Bege: 'Has no need to waste space on things ordinary mortal bodies might need and can focus solely on augmenting the power of his body's castle. *'Creative Fortress Shifting: 'Has manifested the castle in some strange places such as the drawbridge in his arm allowing him to elongate it and use it limited Gomu Gomu no Mi style, dials or the weather balls through his mouth to release powerful attacks on unsuspecting foes. *'Virtually Unending Power Source: 'Can safely contain a ridiculous amount of power storage and generation devices for maximum efficiency. *'Passive Invention: '''Manufacture and Deployment of Weapons based on Toxicology, work on Seastone by placing it in a lead box and keeping it within his fortress so as to avoid self-weakening, etc. History Trivia References